


You either die a hero...

by Apex_Calibre



Series: Albion’s Greatest Threat [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Merlin (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Other, Possible Character Death, Possible Romance, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apex_Calibre/pseuds/Apex_Calibre
Summary: 1500 years of living can’t be good for your mental health...
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Nimueh (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Albion’s Greatest Threat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	You either die a hero...

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic and no beta, here’s hoping I make something even close to presentable *crosses fingers* 
> 
> Not good at romance quite yet so that won’t be the main focus if at all so just a head’s up
> 
> Also not British so please forgive me for any bumbling mistakes I make *blush*
> 
> Honestly for the pairing it could go either way but it’s not the main focus for me
> 
> *The year of this fic is 2020*

>   
>  **Truly there is nothing more cruel than time. To any fool that yearns for life eternal has truly never experienced life. For how can you desire something so painful? So awful? So...pointless?  
>  **
> 
> **There’s a reason why mankind has a finite number of years on this earth. Just look at how quickly they can muck it up in just a matter of days?  
>  **
> 
> **Why one moment you’re taking a pleasant stroll from your work to your home and the next you must hide from aerial bombardment. It wasn’t a pleasant experience mind you.**
> 
> **Why allow anyone to be immortal? Greed? A desire to simply want to achieve every possible thing in life? Or is it fear? Fear of the unknown? Fear of death? Fear of judgment?  
>  **  
>  **I will say this, their fear is not without warrant, but any judgment cast on them won’t come from any gods, oh no no no! They’ve long abandoned us if they ever existed in the first place! But judgment will come.**
> 
> **By me.**
> 
> * * *

*Gasp*  
  
As he drags his heavy armor coated self to shore he couldn’t help but notice the subtle differences in the area.

”...?”

”You’re awake, good.”

The man was startled as he turned his gaze into the water and saw a very beautiful woman’s image melded with the very water itself. 

“Why are all these images in my head? All this knowledge of events that I have not seen?!”   
  
“It is necessary for you navigate this modern world“

”Necessary?! It’s giving me a migraine!”

”Calm down Arthur. It will pass I assure you.”

”Damnit Freya! You could have warned me about this!”

”This is hardly the worst pain you’ve experienced. You wouldn’t want to be called a girl’s petticoat would you?”

Arthur scoffed. “Speaking of..”

”Yes?”

”Where is he? Isn’t he supposed to be here?”

Freya realizing what he’s asking stiffens up.

“I honestly don’t know Arthur, by all sense he should be here, but I haven’t been able to sense him in nearly a century now.” 

“Well I’ll just have to find him than, and we’ll save Albion together” 

Freya could see Arthur’s determination in his words, and could only hope that those words will ring true. For if what she suspected was accurate, Albion if not the world, needed the Once and Future King now more than ever.

”Be warned Arthur.”

”What is it?”

”The knowledge I have given you, only has been able to fill you in up to the end of the 20th century, I know not why but I fear it may be connected to your purpose here.”

”So I’m going blind? What else is new?” 

”Though you have been restored so too have your greatest enemies. I haven’t a clue as to why or how they’ve returned. I can only conclude that they will stop at nothing to destroy you and prevent the Golden Age from arising.”

”Morgana?”

”She is among them yes”

Arthur could only think of several people he could classify as “greatest enemies”. 

“We’ve beat them before, we can beat them again. Once I’ve reunited with Merlin we will make haste to vanquish whatever challenges come our way.”

Freya looked at Arthur, wishing more than anything that his words will come to pass, than with the power of Avalon blessed Arthur with the tools he’ll need to survive in this strange new world.

”Than Arthur, may the Goddess watch over you.”

* * *

_“What is this?”_

Despite receiving centuries worth of knowledge about the world today, it still amazes Arthur to see in this strange little town concrete roads that are so smooth. Or horseless mechanical carriages known as cars. Even the fact that women no longer wear long dresses. 

Luckily for Arthur, Freya managed to swindle up some more socially acceptable clothing of a brown leather jacket with a red long-sleeved shirt and tight navy blue denim jeans. Brown construction boots fitting nicely on his feat to finish the job. Certainly less attention seeking than rusty armor and chainmail. While also enchanting Excalibur to appear as a baseball bat.

The most important feature however was a rune stone that Arthur tied around his neck as a necklace Freya bestowed him, it is able to repel any magic attacks...to an extent. As long as he isn’t facing an entire army of sorcerers he should be fine.

_“Where do I even start looking?”_

As Arthur contemplated his next move, he heard a commotion several blocks North of his location.

As Arthur made his way to the center of the town, he saw on a very large screen someone he didn’t expect to see so soon.

”Let it be known that any who harbors traitors shall face judgment the likes of which no mortal has ever been privy too. If you see anyone consorting with the rebels surrender them immediately spare yourselves the wrath of our Savior.”

The people all murmured nervously, trying to think if they accidentally spoke to a traitor without realizing it.

“Remember, he cares, he cares for us all. Only through he can there be any peace, any prosperity, any hope.” 

Arthur barely noticed some men and women who looked like soldiers stand straighter at those words. What puzzled Arthur is that they had no weapons, not even those projectile contraptions called guns.

”Do not deny him, embrace him. Embrace magic. And you will be spared.” The screen than goes black as the message broadcast concludes and the people are left trembling in its wake.

_Magic._

Of course, the soldiers do have a weapon, magic.

Arthur looked back at the black screen and thought about how Destiny is wasting no time in bringing forth his first challenge.

_Nimueh._

* * *

“He’s come.“

”Who?”

”Arthur Pendragon.”

”Well he’s certainly taken his time hasn’t he?”

”He’ll be a fish out of water. This isn’t Camelot and even he won’t be able to stop the oncoming storm on his own.”

”Is he alone?”

”If it’s truly Arthur than he won’t be for long.”

”What do you want to do Emrys?”

”Go give him a hand, that ol’ clotpole will surely need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea if this will be a series or have sequels. I guess I’ll wait and see how the feedback I get from you guys are 🤷🏻♂️
> 
> Also life is crazy so if I do continue I have no idea what the upload schedule will be or it’ll just be random 🤷🏻♂️


End file.
